cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage Ordo
"Mandalore's the only one I gave the privilege of having me on call. You want my services — you send me an offer, like anybody else." : ― Rage Ordo Rage Ordo was a male Human born on a Hutt owned world of Nar Shaddaa. Ordo was adopted by the Mandalorians following the decease of his parents. Trained by the leader of the True Mandalorians, Jaster Mereel, Rage would soon become an ambitious Mandalorian Warrior and a participant in the Mandalorian Civil War, and he would eventually go on to become a Captain in the end of the war. Following the conclusion of that conflict, particularly the annihilation of the True Mandalorians, Rage became a Hired-Gun and a Bounty Hunter, oftentimes working for the Hutt Cartel and rapidly establishing a fine reputation as a famous Mercenary. In the beginning of the new conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Ordo, together with his old Trandoshan associate Pre Mando, organized a powerful Mandalorian Coalition in order to achieve the common goals, The Shadow Mandalorians. During the hunt on the ancient planet of Voss, Rage confronted the Sith, Darth Impereus, and associated with him, oftentimes accompanying him during his assignments. During the Clone Wars, Rage spent most of his time gambling on Nar Shaddaa or merchandising on Nal Hutta. When the conflict was fading to the end, Rage, however, restored his previous reputation and continued Bounty hunting across the Galaxy. Unfortunately, in the middle of the Great Jedi Purge, Ordo retired to the sandy planet of Tatooine where he became a Weapon Dealer. However, Rage would soon join the Mandalorian Protectors where he'd become an associate of Boba Fett. Biography Early life (68 BBY—60 BBY) :"You have an inherent Mandalorian skills, kid. You will undoubtedly comprehend the Mandalorian traditions and the distinct Mando'ade pungency. Henceforth, the Mandalorians are your family!" : — Mandalorian Warrior Born to a family of merchandisers, Rage grew up alongside his unknown adopted brother; both witnessed the disease of their parents shortly after Rage Ordo was born, originally Rage Gurfglider. After the death of the family, Rage was unknowingly and secretly adopted by the True Mandalorian warrior and brought to the Mandalorians where he was trained to become a strong, unbroken and valiant warrior. Trained by the Al'Ori'Ramikade, Jaster Mereel, Ordo becam e a decent soldier, and in the beginning of the Mandalorian Civil War he finally produced his first armor and its paint job. During the Battle of Concord Dawn, Rage, however, underaged, fought alongside Mereel. Pursued by the Death Watch, Rage and the Mandalorians, together with Jango Fett, regrouped in the town where Ordo proved himself in Mereel's eyes. In conclusion, Rage became a Sergeant and was personally assigned to the Jango Grunts, Jango Fett's squad, in the middle of the Battle of Korda VI. The Battle of Korda VI : "Take a look at those pathetic creatures! Gross!" : "C'mon, Silas ol' boy! We've seen worse!" : "Are you talking about the Death Watch?! Ah hah!" : — Silas and Rage during an intense and coordinated Kordan blaster fire A sixteen years old Rage Ordo was evolving ever since his first battle against the Death Watch. By 52 BBY, six years after the battle on Concord Dawn, Ordo became an intelligent tactician and a courageous warrior. Equipped with his newly painted Beskar'kandar and a well-constructed EE-3 carbine rifle, frequently used by his fellow Mandalorian comrades, Rage was prepared for the bloodcurdling fray. The True Mandalorians had been hired by the Korda Defense Force to rescue a training squad that had been pinned down by natives on Korda Six. Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett and Montross were determined to divide the True Mandalorians into three squads: Vertigo Company, an aerial-attack company under Montross; Headhunter Squad, a heavy cleanup company under Jaster Mereel, and a basic infantry and security squad under Jango Fett, Jango's Grunts. Rage, however, was originally assigned to the Headhunter Squad, but Jango insisted on reassigning Ordo to the Jango's Grunts; both Jaster and Rage unhesitatingly agreed. Aboard the Meteor-class Q-Carrier, Rage was simultaneously recharging his carbine rifle and working out a plan. An Ion cannon fire interrupted his concentration and forced him to lean back on his seat. Locked and loaded, a Mandalorian teenager fastened his safety belt and braced for the crash landing. Crash landed on the surface, the ship was disabled and heavily damaged, Rage and the other survivors disembarked the burning shuttle and rushed into the battle. Jango, Silas and Rage ran against the Kordan Blaster fire, trying to work out their way into the jungles. Taking this responsibility, Jango led his faithful comrades into the thick jungles of Korda VI. Making their way deeper into the wild forest, the Death Watch lured them into a trap and ambushed the Mandalorians, forcing them to take cover and retreat. The minority of the Mandalorians were pinned down, however, most of them made it out alive. Pursued by the Death Watch guerilla, Jango, Silas and Rage managed to abandon the jungles alive, and in a matter of seconds they've returned to the Mandalorian outpost. After an encounter with the Death Watch guerilla, Ordo observed a Death Watch tank heading towards Jaster Mereel and Montross. Upon noticing the bloody machine, Montross took an advantage of the situation and activated his jetpack, soaring through the air, thus betraying Jaster. An instant later, the Mandalorian Leader was brutally taken down by the well-controlled follow-up shots, emanating from the tank. Jaster Mereel died bravely on the battlefield. It was a moment of the Great Sorrow. Ultimately Montross was exiled from the True Mandalorians, and Jango Fett ascended to the position of the Mandalore. Rage, after courageously wrestling with the Death Watch, was awarded, thus promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. The Battle of Galidraan : "Myles! Wait for me! I don't want to miss the fun part!" : "Hurry up, Rage! No time to waste!" : "Haar Chaak, Myles, look out, the Jedi!" : — Rage and Myles during the bloodshed In the years that followed the Battle of Korda Six and those leading up to 44 BBY, the True Mandalorians scored a significant victory that left the Death Watch severely crippled. The True Mandalorians were hired by the Governor of Galidraan to bring down the insurrection, thus eliminate the restless Rebels. Upon their arrival, the Death Watch had already planned the prospective actions against the True Mandalorians. Mandalorians entrenched their camp nearby the Governor's palace. Approximately three hundred Mandalorians, including Rage Ordo, honored Jango Fett and his reforms. In a short while, the True Mandalorians had already eliminated the Rebels, thus brought down the insurrection. Upon their return, Jango Fett had discovered that the Governor betrayed them and supported the Death Watch. The True Mandalorians were unaware of the situation, and when the Jedi arrived, Mandalorians were caught off guard. Upon the arrival of the Jedi Army, Mandalorians instantly rehabilitated, and when the battle began the gallant warriors frantically attacked the Army of the Light. The Jedi, under the command of the Jedi Master Dooku, deflected the first Mandalorian shots and fought back. Myles attempted to use his jetpack to provide the air support for Fett. Ordo, determined to assist Myles, activated his JT-12 jetpack and soared through the air, hovering next to Myles. They managed to take down several Jedi Padawans. Rage and Myles whisked around the battlefield, sending the concussion missiles and blowing up the Jedi warriors. Unexpectedly, the Jedi spotted them, and in an instant he force-pushed Rage. Ordo lost control of his jetpack, and a dazzling fire flared from the inside. The jetpack became unadjustable, forcing Rage to fly haphazardly throughout the battlefield, and eventually taking him beyond the war zone where the jetpack sparkled, and the glaring flames once again flashed from the aerial transportation device. Ultimately the jetpack shattered against a vast tree and exploded. Everyone on the battlefield witnessed the candescent flames from afar. Luckily, Rage managed to survive. After the explosion of his aerial personal transportation device he roughly fell on the snow. His back was severely injured, burned and shattered. He lay on the freezing snow unconsciously for practically forty-eight hours, unaware of the consequences, confirmed dead. Ordo was eventually rescued by the locals who had treated his wounds and fed him. He was later informed that the Mandalorians were completely destroyed, however, Jango was taken into the custody. In the next twenty-four hours, Rage was up and running and ready to leave Galidraan. Bounty Hunting (43 BBY—22 BBY) : "Rage Ordo?! You're the one they call the Jatne Kyramud, huh?" : "Mm-hm. 'Wanna know why they call me like that?" : "Mm, nah! I think I'll pass." : — Rage Ordo and the Hutt Cartel Thug The Mandalorian Civil War had come to an end. The True Mandalorians were completely annihilated, and Jango Fett was a slave somewhere in the Galaxy. The Mandalorian survivors were evidently scattered across the universe. Rage Ordo had to establish a new reputation as soon as possible. He returned to his homeworld, Nar Shaddaa, where he repainted his armor and reconstructed his weapon. Thenceforward, he became a Hired-Gun, working for the various organizations across the Nar Shaddaa Undercity. The information, regarding his foretime as a True Mandalorian, was temporarily classified. Subsequently Rage Ordo was known as the "Jatne Kyramud", which means — The Best Killer. The rumors about his success spread across Nar Shaddaa at a mind-boggling speed. The obese Hutt Cartel was utterly interested in Ordo's reputation, and in a short while the Hutts have hired him. Henceforth, Rage was working for the Hutt Cartel, gradually establishing a rather prestigious reputation. In the beginning of the Clone Wars, Ordo would become one of the most famous Bounty Hunters in the Galaxy. Consequently, in the end of the Rise of the Empire era, he would join the Empire, frequently associating with the Imperial Military. The Great Opportunist : "The Hutts are very proud of you, Jatne Kyramud! Tell me, Ordo, what's your secret?!" : "I ain't have no secrets! I mean, what do you think a Bounty Hunting is?! A family recipe, huh?!" : — Rage and the Hutt Cartel collaborator In the year 40 BBY, Ordo was tracking the Gran criminal Tiru Sol, — the particular maniac was wanted by the Hutt Cartel for numerous crimes perpetrated against the leader of the Hutt Cartel, Boorka the Hutt. Tiru Sol was a typical Mercenary with various agents worldwide. He was armed and dangerous, of course, however, he was no match for Jatne Kyramud. As the search for the maleficent criminal began, Rage Ordo interrogated the Gran species representatives in order to rummage the valuable information regarding his target. Those who denied to comply were subsequently taken down by a barrage of blaster rounds emanating from Ordo's WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Ultimately Jatne Kyramud ''was sent to the Nar Shaddaa Undercity — the presumptive location of Tiru Sol. Rage Ordo surveyed the ruins of the Undercity. It was a hollowing location, unpopulated. Occasionally you could accidently stumble upon an inebriated thief, but, generally, the particular spot was bloodcurdling. The Undercity Shipyards, on one hand, was a populated area, usually thronged with Evocii workers, on the other hand, it was an appropriate location for Tiru Sol. As soon as the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter surveyed the Shipyards, a thunderous explosion erupted around the landing platform, instantly killing nearly twenty Evocii artificers. ''Jatne Kyramud ''launched upward with his jetpack and cut his engines after he decelerated to land on the searing platform. Tiru Sol, a malformed Gran representative, was caught off guard. Rage Ordo tossed a grenade at his enemy, completely exposing him. Eventually, the Manadalorian carbonited the wanted criminal, delivering him to the Hutt Cartel. Afterwards, Ordo collected his fee. A decent Reputation : ''"So, for how long have you been working for the CIS?" : "A couple of months. You seem like a handsome man, Ordo. I'm sure we'll get used to each other." : "It is a great beginning of a new friendship, my darling Kittani! No doubt!" : — Rage Ordo and Kittani Ashen Shortly before the Clone Wars, the vigilant Confederacy of Independent Systems arrived on Nar Shaddaa as the rumors about Jatne Kyramud ''have reached their attention. Rage Ordo was seduced by the large amount of credits offered by the CIS, and in a short while he willingly joined them, automatically becoming a Hired-Gun and the CIS Bounty Hunter. Upon the arrival on the ''Saak'ak ''station, Rage was cordially hailed by the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. The Neimodian offered him a bitter-tasting ale — ''Kri'gee. ''Hereinafter, Ordo was intoduced to the CIS Mercenaries. Among them, an unmarried female adolescent — Kittani Ashen. Later, the group of Bounty Hunters, including Rage Ordo, attended the CIS meeting, where the Trade Federation representatives submitted the presentation regarding the frequent and an effective damagers of the CIS Industries. One of the most successful, however, was an individual named Japlo Mao — a thief of the Underworld. Rage Ordo and Kittani Ashen were assigned to hunt him down as soon as possible. ''Jatne Kyramud ''was very keen of Kittani, furthermore he had feelings for her. Shortly after the meeting, the Bounty Hunters were dispatched to Coruscant — a conjectural location of Japlo Mao. Personality and Traits : ''"I'm not sure how many adversaries I have, but there's an old saying: your despicable rivals are your faithful sidekicks." : ― Rage Ordo Rage Ordo was known as "Jatne Kyramud" — the Best Killer. He was brutal and ruthless when it came to bounty hunting. Ordo respected his clients, and he necessarily pledged his allegiance to the clients' cause. During the Clone Wars, Rage was a quite successful mercenary; he was known for his relentlessness, confidence and accuracy. Ordo was a handsome man and he was easily captivated by women's charm. Rage was married thrice. Though, in the end of the conflict between the CIS and the Republic, Ordo married his old Mandalorian associate, a charming twi'lek lady — Brenda Diensphere. Shortly before the Clone Wars Rage Ordo adopted a son, an insubordinate and anthropophagic murderer known as "The Horror Assassin" — Grandd Gurfglider. Born to a family of merchandisers, Rage was never meant to become a Mandalorian. However, subsequently, he was appointed to the rank of Captain in the Mando'ade army, representing the Clan Ordo. As a matter of fact, Rage's great-grandfather, a famous bounty hunter and a champion of the Great Hunt during the Old Republic era, — Gurfglider — was a Mandalorian and a representative of the Clan Vizsla; he was also well-acquainted with Shae Vizsla. Before establishing a reputation as a bounty hunter, Ordo wa s a True Mandalorian. He respected and honored the Mandalorian traditions and the resol'nare as he clearly saw a bright future with the True Mandalorians under Mereel's and Fett's protection. In the beginning of the Clone Wars Rage was infrequently associating with Jango and Boba Fett, however, after the death of Jango, Rage completely lost contact with Boba until the Galactic Civil War. Aside from the Resol'nare, Ordo followed the Jango Fett's code — a number of an effective bounty hunting rules created by Jango Fett. As a famous Bounty Hunter, Ordo was rather intelligent. He was perfectly fluent in Basic, Mando'a, Huttese and Wookie language. Rage could also make out different droid anagrams, and he was familiar with various planetary defense systems. Aside from the electronic knowledge, Ordo could operate a whole star fleet; he was a decent pilot and an admirable tactician. In fact, he was a valuable Imperial asset during the Galactic Civil War. Equipment Weapons and armor Rage Ordo wore his original Mandalorian Armor, also known as Beskar'kandar, made of an impenetrable Mando'ade material — [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mandalorian_iron beskar]. He presented his first armor during the Mandalorian Civil War; perfectly designed and dyed, it was similiar to a typical Mandalorian armor. However, after the retirement to Nar Shaddaa and the disintegration of the Mandalorian army, Ordo redyed his armor, and shortly before the Clone Wars he supplemented a complementary colour — gray, signifying the mourning of a lost love. During the work in the CIS, Rage redisgned his armor; its styling was quite authentic. Most of the Bounty Hunters admired the look of Ordo's unique armor design. Rage was armed with the EE-3 carbine rifle, WESTAR-34 blaster pistols, a horrendous Mandalorian Ripper, a diminutive dagger Kal and a poignant beskar sword — [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Beskad beskad]. Aside from melee weapons and blaster weaponry, Ordo had various options in his magnificent armor. He was armed with Dur-24 wrist laser, Czerka ZX miniature flame projector, and Velocity-7 dart shooter with Kamino saberdarts. Ordo's left gauntlet also had a MM9 mini concussion rocket, which utilized computer target tracking. Rage used Type-12A anti-personnel rockets and Type-12B capsules. He also carried a field security overloader, sonic beam weapon, wristband blades, wrist mounted grappling hook, boot spikes, and electromagnetic devices in his gloves, enabling him to attract his guns from a short distance. Ordo, as many other Mandalorians, had two jetpacks. During the Mandalorian Civil War, he wore a Merr-Sonn JT-12 jetpack. In the middle of Battle of Galidraan, Ordo's jetpack was damaged by the Jedi Warrior. Upon losing control of the jetpack, Ordo was unable to detach it, and in a matter of seconds it shattered against a tree, leaving the Mandalorian unconscious. Subsequently, Rage would use a Z-6 jetpack; it was a quite astonishing aerial transportation device as it featured an upgraded warhead missile launcher. Vehicles As a professional Bounty Hunter, Rage travelled across the Galaxy since the death of Jaster Mereel; and as a frequent traveller, Ordo required a giant, powerful and a fast star craft that would presumably overrun a blockade. In order to fulfill the opportunity, Rage applied to his friend in the Kuat Drive Yards. Prior to the Clone Wars, approximately in 35 BBY, Rage finally acquired a decent but an expensive starship — D5 Mantis Patrol Craft. Built for both combat and safe travels, it was a craft that Rage Ordo kept in a good condition until the Yuzhan Vong invasion on Nar Shaddaa. Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:True Mandalorian Category:Supercommando Category:Leader Category:The Shadow Mandalorians Category:Mandalore Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Married Characters Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:Clan Ordo